Studies undertaken in this project are concerned with the (1) delineation and elucidation of the factors involved in the renal response to extracellular fluid volume expansion, (2) isolation and identification of natriuretic petides from the posterior pituitary gland, and (3) metabolism of calcium and phosphorus in the uremic state and other circumstances.